


Stars Shine Brighter Together

by Bushido



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushido/pseuds/Bushido
Summary: Kinkajou tries to show Winter that stars shine brighter when they're together. If only he'd listen. (lemon)





	Stars Shine Brighter Together

**Stars Shine Brighter Together**

_Warning: this story is sexually explicit. For those who do not wish to read it: don't._

The rainforest was sickly in its warmth, pressing in around Winter, cooling his northern blood, but in time it'd begun to feel normal, comfortable even. It was his home, at least when he was away from Sanctuary, an increasingly frequent occurrence. He never meant to abandon his friends and neighbors, but it just kept happening; he kept leaving, coming back here. Winter held no malice for the sole reason behind his constant departure, though. After all, it lay beneath him in his embrace, snuggling against his chill scales, a faint pink against white.

An oppressive kind of heat radiated off the figure, constricting his chest and sending blood rushing through his veins, yet he enjoyed it all the same. It brought a smile to his muzzle and a gleam to his eyes.

The only sounds disturbing the night's peace were the gentle crackles of a bonfire, several feet away, and the drowsy exhales of the two dragons, curled next to one another. Winter's snout occasionally bent down to nuzzle the lithe body caught between his forelegs, gentle coos coaxed forth, echoing through the empty beach where they rested, joining the playful hymn sung by cresting waves.

"Hmm…" she hummed, stretching her feline physique, the gentle light emphasizing the crescent shape of her hips, "Winter." It was a declaration of satisfaction, and she left a soft kiss on his shoulder. "Tonight's been nice," she chuckled mirthfully, a vibrant assortment of pinks glimmering along her sides. Her eyes fluttered closed as she laid her head against his chest, ear to his heart, listening to its tempo.

Winter chuckled slightly, forcing another calm breath as he brushed a talon against her muzzle. It was strange to see the normally jubilant Rainwing so calm, strange to  _feel_  her heartbeat whenever their chests pressed against one another, fluctuating between excitement and lethargic relaxation. "Yeah…" he whispered, his voice a low rumble, "It's been nice." He pulled her closer, another tide of warmth washing over him. The bonfire itself offered a comforting sensation against his face, but the way Kinkajou's muzzle wormed its way into the crook of his neck and the way her wings draped over his side felt so profound, like an omnipresent coziness blazing within.

They laid there, draped out across the beach sands, feeling the occasional wave reach out to touch their intertwined tails, and observed the stars with silent appreciation. The occasional cloud or nocturnal avian eclipsed the starlight, yet the motes of light still gave off a faint luminosity, some passionately shining through the midnight gloom. Relationships between certain stars were clear, some of the faint pinpricks shining feebly in packs, like herded lambs.

Sometimes Winter wondered whether dark predators roamed the skies, devouring the weakest of the pack. They seemed so scared, those stars, yet they still shone heartily, singing their song, perhaps pushed closer together by the encroaching blackness.

Laying appreciative eyes upon his partner, Winter held Kinkajou ever tighter. It'd been rough in the beginning; to him, she'd been a childish annoyance before they'd grown to become friends. As his infatuation with Moonwatcher dissipated, though, he'd allowed himself to see her as a genuinely good dragon, not just a barrier preventing him from reaching Moon.

Looking back to the sky, seeing the three faint crescents hovering above Pyrrhia, Winter felt proud, being able to bathe in their light without feeling heartbreak or regret. And from the way their light glimmered off his lustrous scales, he knew she was proud of him too.

"They're like dragonets, those stars!" Kinkajou tittered, her elated eyes locking onto Winter's, her smile reflecting in his dilated pupils. "So careless in their dance… so  _free_ in their nature." She pulled her lover close, enclosing her forelegs around one of his talons, squeezing it gently. "Do you ever wish you were one of them? Just free from it all, from all the strife and politics."

She sniffed the air with sealed eyes, allowing the faint scents of pollen and sea salt and  _freedom to_ fill her lungs. "I wish I could fly that high, shine that bright."

Winter watched her with terrestrial curiosity; he could understand what she meant, understand her desires, yet…

"Icewings understand the heavens to be the ultimate reality." He looked deep into Kinkajou's eyes, whose ears were tilted forward and body primed with curious energy. "We seek to climb the hierarchy, each circle a rung of the celestial ladder, each title bringing us closer to this final destination among the stars. It's said that those of the First Circle, when they die, they're reborn as a piece of the cosmos."

He sighed.

"Ultimately, whether we reach this final, blissful destination is our own decision, a decision unique to Icewings." His ears drooped, and the serene smile blessing his muzzle acquired a bitter edge.

Kinkajou regarded him curiously before her gentle smile wilted, understanding dawning across her muzzle. "And you abandoned your heaven?"

Winter cringed, he knew the question was coming but... it still hurt. "Icewing are… pertinacious to say the least," he began warily. "Our beliefs and classes are rigid, entirely opaque. Royalty, warrior, merchant, and peasant… that's always been the order of things. Religion is much the same. There are defined rules, and if you break them…"

He trailed off, occasionally looking down to his claws as they scratched meaningless lines into the sand. His eyes occasionally flickered to Kinkajou's disheartened frown, then downward again. "It took me a while to adapt to the rest of Pyrrhia's culture, to  _accept_  that there were other ways of living than just the Icewing way. It's… it's the only thing that's made it bearable, knowing that I can never return to my tribe."

Doting talons met his muzzle, and Winter flinched back. His entire body went rigid and his eyes met Kinkajou's. They held a certain fierceness, the kind which he only ever saw when Kinkajou thought she could help one of her friends.

She took a deep breath, dropping her talons to caress his chest, letting them drift over his heart. "Would you go back if you could?"

Winter's head lurched forward, muscles tensing, wings flapping. Then he sighed. Before him was the one dragoness he could be truly honest with. "Maybe…." Kinkajou's frown grew deeper, eyes taking on a dull sheen. "I don't know."

He looked away, toward the dark ocean beyond. "I was raised as a prince,  _so_  close to infinite reality." A laugh built up in his throat alongside a renewed pressure in his chest. "I keep telling myself that maybe this is all a piece of my journey, a manifold path, that I didn't give up my only chance for ascension," Winter growled. "Those are just words, though. I fear that I made a mistake." He took hold of her talons, meeting her gaze. " _You_ were anything but one, yet I still feel it… the regret and shame."

Moist eyes stared back into his own, Kinkajou's face cycling through expressions: sadness, endearment, compassion, and understanding all crossing her comely features. Then, they all settled on determination. Her muzzle lifted into a confident, yet small smile; her shoulders rose proudly; her eyes shone with purpose.

"Winter," she began, tightening her tail around his, "Rainwings are more natural in their beliefs, often finding enlightenment in things natural… friendship, selflessness—" She chuckled, leaving a light peck on Winter's cheek—" love." Kinkajou brushed the side of his face with a wing. "No one is without hope. And you, Winter, are the purest dragon I've ever known, the bravest, the kindest, the most handsome." Her muzzle gave a simper. "Being an outcast doesn't mean you can't blaze as brightly as them," Kinkajou mused, looking to the sky. Her claws rose, pointing toward a cluster of two stars, each glowing feebly—together though, their light shone brilliantly through the abyss surrounding them. "So weak, yet so strong, those two stand together." She planted another kiss along Winter's muzzle, leaning forward to nuzzle the side of his nose. "Those two prove anyone can reach enlightenment, despite class." Her muzzle hovered centimeters from his own. "They prove that together, everything shines brighter. That love truly conquers—"

Kinkajou was cut off midway, Winter's mouth suddenly pressing against her own. A look of shock rattled her expression, but a muffled laugh soon rang through the night as the dragoness' eyes fluttered shut and she pressed forward, heatedly connecting their muzzles. Kinkajou's scales shone with a roiling cloud of pink, her usual yellow mixing into the billows of color.

Winter felt her claws glide across his cheek as if they were crafted from the smoothest glass. They traced the contour of his jaw lovingly, lifting his chin so that his eyes met her own. The scent of pomegranate and peach wafted off Kinkajou's breath, reminiscent of home.

When he felt the pressure leaving his lips, Winter pressed forward one more time, reasserting his love with a final, lingering kiss. "Thank you," he whispered as they both took a moment to rest, regaining their lost breath. "Your words, they mean everything to me… I-I think the same of you." He smiled, trying to meet her gaze, but it kept drifting downward. "You're beautiful, funny, smart… and you're the best dragon I know, Kinkajou. Just… just  _thank you,_ for everything." His voice burned with reverence for his lover, and he pressed forward to kiss her again until his lungs blazed, pleading for air.

Their wings wound around one another tighter, forming a cocoon of membrane, encircling their entwined muzzles. Winter's northern blood warmed, and his face felt hot as if those stars had come down from the heavens and fused with his scales.

Winter's talons glided across Kinkajou's chest, satisfying the desperate need to feel his lover,  _feel_  her heartbeat,  _feel_  her muscles,  _feel_  her passion, feel her  _love_. She did the same to him, pressing earnestly into his kiss, humming with satisfaction as her muzzle ground against his own. In return, he clutched at her sides, tracing the edge of her wings, talons dancing towards her crescent hips.

Kinkajou's waist buckled, pressing forward until her silken scales brushed against his pelvis. Wherever they touched him he felt a bloom of heat, as if his sultry blood rushed to meet her every caress. The warmth continued to swell, the thrum of his pulse diffusing the fire through his veins. He clutched Kinkajou earnestly, attempting to pull her deeper in his embrace even as their bodies cuddled close. Her chest quivered as her forelegs fastened around his shoulders. He felt the quaver meander through her throat, their necks pressed together.

A transient moan warmed the air.

Her delicate coo rooted itself in his throat, arcing from her muzzle to his until he too whimpered. "Winter…" Kinkajou fluttered open her eyes, looking up to him from between his forelegs, "I—um… I'd like to ask you something."

He looked down, his heart thrumming in his chest. The way their muzzles hovered mere centimeters apart… the way their bodies embraced, every heated breath washing over the other… the way the heat stirred something deep within Winter seldom explored. He closed his eyes, filling his fraught lungs one last time.

"Anything." Winter looked up, the bonfire's light reflecting warmly off his crystal scales. His reassuring smile was twisted. Kinkajou still fidgeted.

"Do you want...," she trailed off, brow furrowing and claws clenching. A determined frown spanned her muzzle, and with a cavernous breath, she rose her chin into the air. "Would you be willing to have—" Her eyes squeezed shut "— _sex..._  with me?"

His mouth went dry. His eyes widened and his wings fluttered erratically. Kinkajou fidgeted with her claws in silence, restless. They'd been skirting around sex for a while now. A minute fragment of his mind grasped it was time to take the plunge, but that didn't help the majority's nausea.

Winter glanced down to Kinkajou, who gazed up at him with anxious eyes, tears already gathering in their corners. He wanted to lean down and kiss her. He wished he could lick the beads of woe from her muzzle. Yet he couldn't.

Instead, he looked away.

The ocean waves ebbed down the beach, then washed forth once more. The crystalline sea was dark except for the faint reflection of the occasional star, loosely speckled across the water's surface. Winter focused his eyes on the sight while listening to the ocean's ebb and flow. After a moment, though, he became disinterested. He looked back toward Kinkajou, who'd followed his gaze and was focused on the distant waves, drowning in thought.

"I…" He clenched his jaw. Kinkajou's eyes snapped upward, meeting his. "I don't think that…" His eyes closed as his voice began to quaver. The truth was he felt compelled to give in… to take her as his lover fully, but…

 _I can't._ His teeth ground together.  _I'm sorry Kinkajou, but I just can't._

"No."

He looked away. It was all he could do to spare his dignity. "I-I can't. I'm sorry, Love." He felt compelled to close his eyes, yet he didn't. Instead, Winter watched as his the love of his life wilted.

Kinkajou was a broken bird. Dim eyes. Tattered wings. Withered ears. Shoulders buckling under an invisible burden. Her body shone with splotches of a dejected blue. Miasmic black splotches roiled freely beside coils of pained, ivory pigment.

Heartbreak.

Winter felt it too. His eyes sought refuge behind the shadowy curtain of his eyelids, removing her from his view. It was his fault she hurt… and he felt that, deeply. The darkness helped soothe his breathing, a moment passing as they both laid still in silence, listening to the gentle crackles of the fire.

Then, he felt something brush against his cheek.

Kinkajou nuzzled him affectionately. Though her ears still drooped, a soft smile painted her muzzle. "I understand… Winter, I'm willing to wait." Her smile became determined even as a tinge of sadness tainted her eyes. "As long as it takes."

Winter's muzzle echoed hers, an awkward yet thankful smile forming even as his heart thrummed nervously. "Thank you," he started, but a claw met his muzzle, silencing him.

"But… I want to know why." Kinkajou met his eyes.

Winter sputtered.

She grasped his talons. "Why do you avoid love-making? I love you, Winter. I know that much… sometimes I just wish I could understand you—in your entirety." She placed his claws on her heart. "I can wait, Winter… I just need to know why you don't want me."

_But I do…_

He gulped. "I… it's not that I don't want you, love—"

"Then why do you act like it?" Her eyes glistened. She brushed her talons across his cheek. "I've seen it before, whenever you were with Moon." He cringed. "You always seem to hold yourself back… like you're scared.

"If we're alone, you turn away at a simple wave of the flanks. Every time we kiss I feel resistance." She squeezed her talons around his once more. "Winter, I just want to understand you. That's all."

He looked back at her with a dejected frown. He shifted uncomfortably. "There's no way I can get out of this, right?"

A slight smile. "No, Winter. You can't." Lips met his own, yet left as quick as they came. "It's time. We've known each other for what, twenty years?"

He chucked, only slightly. "Twenty-one. It's been a long time…"

" _Twenty-one_ ," she echoed, her brilliant green eyes widening.

Nostalgia clouded those jade irises, even as Kinkajou smiled thoughtfully. "Remember our first kiss?"

Winter snorted, he couldn't help it. Those had been… interesting times. "Unfortunately, yes." His smile became somewhat genuine. "Remind me never to play that cursed game of yours again."

"You know you loved it."

He met her gaze. "You know what… I did love it."

Kinkajou tilted her head, muzzle crinkling in amusement. "Yet you avoided me the next couple of days? My sparkling knight in no armor abandoned  _me_!"

"What?" he laughed. "I was angry! Can you honestly blame me?"

Kinkajou stuck her tongue out. "Excuses, excuses. Icewings never change."

"I apologized!"

"After ten days. Ten. Ten!" Her claw cut through the air with dramatic fervor. "And what about that one time I asked for you to stay over for the night?"

Winter's muzzle scrunched as his tail began to flick wildly. "I thought you were asking for something else."

Kinkajou rolled her eyes, a silly smile plastered across her face. "Oh, yes, because my every goal is centered around fucking you. It was dark. I wanted to be nice, not give you an aneurysm."

Winter wanted nothing more than to disappear. His frame shrunk as he attempted to press himself into the ground. "Your phrasing was poor. Plus you kept making suggestive statements."

She threw her talons up in riot. "What's suggestive about 'You being here won't help my insomnia?' What did you think I was going to do, splay you out over my bed and ride you until dawn?"

The image appeared in vivid detail. Her hovering over him, pressing his shoulders into the soft mattress, gazing down lovingly toward his… Winter blanched.

His voice rose in pitch. "Maybe?"

"Oh, and let's not forget your first time sleeping beside me. I swear you were about to spontaneously combust."

"It wasn't  _that_  bad."

Her eyes narrowed. "' _Combust._ '"

"Well how about that one time you actually did—"

Claws closed around his mouth. "No, no, no! You are not reminding me of that!" Her entire body shuddered as horror consumed her muzzle. "Just no."

Winter barked a muffled laugh. "You forced me down on your bed. Forced! If I hadn't stopped you—"

"I know! I know!" Kinkajou's scales shone with rosy-pink embarrassment. Her claws fell away from around his mouth. Suddenly, the aura of joyful banter gave way to awkward silence. "I'm sorry. I let myself get carried away. I was just frustrated by your… distance." Her ears bent down. "I went too far."

Winter's smile evaporated. His wing splayed over his lover's back, and she nuzzled her neck. "That isn't what I meant, Kinkajou. It was a joke."

She flinched away from his affections. "I… I know that, but it's true. I got carried away. I guess I did today too. If you need more time, then take it… I understand."

She sighed.

The airy wave which washed over Winter felt scalding.

A tremendous pressure built up in his lungs. He felt like his chest was expanding with words, with emotion. Yet when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. No gentle reassurances, nor doting compliments, not even idle conversation. His mind scrambled for something,  _anything_ that would make his love's despair melt away.

There was nothing.

But that wasn't true. Winter knew that. He looked to Kinkajou, her angelic face, her lithe frame, her lovely wings, her loving talons.  _Confound these emotions,_ he thought. _I really love her, don't I?_ Winter smiled, though only slightly.

"You deserve to know why." He straightened his spine. "It's the least I can give you after all this time."

_After all you've given me._

"I love you, Kinkajou," he whispered, letting the statement hang in the air. He couldn't help but look to her for reassurance, toward those alluring irises. Winter snuggled into her side, motioning to cover her with his wing, but it was Kinkajou's wing which enveloped him. Her muzzle fell against his chest, giving an affectionate purr.

"And I love you."

The pressure in his lungs returned but felt warmer, cozier. He forced a deep breath. Though his heart erratically pulsated, Kinkajou's weak smile was all the incentive he needed. "You could say the fear originates from home, from the Ice Kingdom. Icewings approach the subject of love with… trepidation. Society there doesn't reward love, doesn't value it. Status, though, status in gold in an Icewing's eyes. Marriage alliances are more popular than proper relationships, unfortunately.

"Being a prince… that was all just amplified. Once Tundra saw I wasn't worth much—"

He felt a spike of pain ignite by his throat, and his talons shot upward to clutch the 'wound'. "Did you just bite me!" He stared down at Kinkajou's mischievous grin.

"What did I say about the self-insults!" Her faux rage devolved into a cheeky chortle. "You're anything but useless, Winter." Kinkajou leaned forward, toward the slight indentation her teeth had left on his scales. Nothing serious, a mere love bite. Laughing beneath her breath, she kissed the scales, letting her lips linger on him. She rubbed her muzzle into his chest before pressing herself into the crook her of his neck. "Continue," she whispered.

Winter chuckled lightly, shaking his head side to side, an endeared smirk conquering his muzzle. " _As I was saying_ … once Tundra came to the improbable conclusion that I was worthless, despite my apparent brilliance—" Kinkajou hummed approvingly. "—she began focusing more on finding a suitor for me."

Kinkajou gave a muffled giggle. "A  _suitor_?"

"Yes, yes, I know. But I hadn't proved to be good at much and she was becoming impatient and worried. Tundra is… malicious when she's scared. She wanted to marry me off as young as possible, before my failures caught up to her."

"So, you fear love because you were forced into it…?"

Winter chuckled. "No, that was more of an example than anything. Glacier wasn't fond of a 'minor' princess marrying into the grand royal family… It was a desperate bid from the very beginning. Tundra never found another way to sell me off until that Jade Mountain missive arrived.

"The point is politics is Queen in the Ice Kingdom. We live isolated, competing against one another. Even family members, brothers and sisters, are rivals. Love… love is foreign. There was never room for a relationship. Plus most Icewings are exasperating. In hindsight, only one ever came close to holding my heart."

Kinkajou just sat there with her ear pressed against him, listening to the thrum behind his chest, letting the vibrations echo through her. "Sounds awful… Who was the Icewing, though? What was she like?"

"It wasn't awful, but perhaps that's nostalgia. I've defended my tribe in the past even when I probably shouldn't have." He forced a calming breath. "Anyway… Lynx was her name. In many ways, she was like you. Intelligent but… whimsical. I never paid as much attention to her as I probably should have. I wonder how she's faring…"  _Hopefully, the plague never touched her._ He felt a bubble of hatred form in his chest. He forced another breath.  _Relax, Winter. Darkstalker is gone. Peacemaker is kind enough. Besides, you've met other Nightwings. They're not inherently evil._

Kinkajou, sometime after they'd begun dating, told him of Darkstalker's fate. Another thing he was appreciative of: mutual honesty.

"I'm sure she's fine." Her wing tightened around his back, pulling him into an embrace. "She sounds strong, just like another Icewing I know." Winter let a silly smile play across his snout.

"Sounds like a Rainwing I know." He pressed his head against hers, locking eyes. Her spectacular green irises seemed to envelop her eyes as her pupils shrank, focusing on him. Winter swooped in for a tender kiss.

Kinkajou returned the gesture, pressing into his muzzle, humming her appreciation. The heat of her breath wafted through Winter's mouth, a quiver flushing through him in response. Her muzzle moved in rhythm with his, and he found himself returning her whimpers with his own until they separated, breathless and emotionally aroused.

They sat for a moment, heaving. Then Kinkajou opened her muzzle once more, confusion plain in her expression. "So… why did it take this long to say something? It sounds awful, but not traumatic. W-Why couldn't you tell me, Winter?"

Silence filled the air.

 _Mutual honesty,_ he whispered internally. Winter's eyes met Kinkajou's. "There's no great secret or terrible event. It wasn't like that." He took a reassuring breath. "It's just, I never told you because… because—" His muzzle scrunched up and he forced himself to meet her eyes "—I don't know if I love you, Kinkajou, or at least I didn't know, not until now. That's the truth." Every joint of his body bloomed with phantom pain. "I've lived so long without it that… I don't know what it feels like. I never have. Even friendship was always hard."

He tore his gaze away. "I just didn't want to hurt you. That's the truth, in its entirety." His eyes met the waves, dragging his gaze out into the abyss, where the water turned so dark it merged with the sky. But reflecting off each cresting wave was a star, and his vision became filled with those carefree sparks, dancing among one another even as the dark closed in.

"But…" He looked down to his dragoness. "If I've ever loved any dragon, it's always been you, Kinkajou. Maybe it's time to take that extra step." Her expectant yet crestfallen eyes studied his expression. "If you'd like to show me what love feels like, I wouldn't mind." He smiled lopsidedly, a touch of anxiety blooming deep within. Kinkajou beamed, though.

 _Three Moons, she's radiant._ Starlight poured off her scales, a nebula of pink-rose, gold, and yellow swimming across her figure like schools of fish. He barely even noticed her lips touch him in the serenity. They glided across his sensitive flesh, and a soft mewl vibrated the air like a violin string.

Kinkajou pulled back an inch, her breath washing over his snout. "I'd love to teach you, Winter." She smiled cutely.

"I… I think I'd like that." Winter returned her grin. "So, uh, how is this going to work?" He shuffled his wings a few times, like a restless dragonet searching for the most comfortable sleeping position. "I'll be the first to admit that I don't have much experience."

Kinkajou's eyes widened, and she pulled back slightly. "You're a virgin?" She seemed shocked, but a faint excitement seemed to be hidden behind it.

Winter shook his head. "I've had sex once or twice… it wasn't anything intimate, though." He gave Kinkajou a faint smile. "Nothing like this. We weren't lovers or anything, just restless and young." He cocked his head slightly. "Come to think of it, how experienced are you?"

He stood up, moving from Kinkajou's wing-embrace, eyeing the comforting membrane regretfully as he did so. Winter sat in front of his love, meanwhile stretching his spine.

"Um… I'd consider myself 'experienced' maybe two years ago, but it's been a while." She gulped, raising her talons to her neck. Such an adorable gesture.

"Why's that?"

Kinkajou looked at him, eyeing him over. "To be honest,  _you_ , mostly."

Winter blinked. Rose tinged Kinkajou's muzzle, only a few shades darker than the lovely pink coating her scales. "Me?"

"I… abstained when we entered a relationship. It's been a bumpy ride, but"—she shrugged—"I got there in the end. Now… now we're here." She flicked her tail. "I guess that ride is coming to its end."  _She waited that long for me?_ A bubble of guilt formed in his gullet, but he swallowed it down.  _I guess that's just more of a reason to make it up to her tonight._

She grinned up at him. "You ready, my handsome Icewing?"

Winter squinted, only slightly, not enough for Kinkajou to pick up on the hesitant gesture.  _Am I?_ She was beautiful. She really was, sparkling in the moonlight like she did. He could just sit here,  _looking_. She was just that damn beautiful, sparkling in the starlight like that.  _Now or never…_

He took a shaky breath. "I'm ready, my love." One last smile. "Let's just keep it cool."

Kinkajou gave an amused chuckle. "No judging, I assume?"

He reciprocated the laugh. "Indeed. No foul play too. We'll just make love… nothing too spectacular."

Kinkajou tilted her head. "Just make love… I like the sound of that."

Winter nodded. "No elaborate foreplay, no immature requests, just two lovers expressing themselves." He shuffled his talons, a little nervousness leaking from his body into the surrounding sand.  _Nothing to fear. Maybe I can enjoy this after all._

Kinkajou stood up too, giving a cute yawn and stretching her body. Their eyes met. Never had they been that expressive, so loving. She gave a little wink, as cute as it was seductive. His head followed the motion of her body as she suddenly rolled her hips. Kinkajou's flanks danced with an alluring taunt, and her tail wagged excitedly. If Winter was a Rainwing he'd be as pink as the sky at sunset. He knew, he just knew if he looked hard enough he could see beneath that wagging tail.  _Is it bad I feel tempted?_

A slight queasiness built up in him.

He looked away.

"Winter." It didn't sound commanding, nothing like his parents. The word was like a whisper, soft, alluring, like the smell of flowers over a meadow hill. It didn't even sound like Hailstorm's brotherly care.  _No… it's love._

" _Winter."_

Genuine affection was in her tone.

He looked back. She'd quit her dance, but she still stood, her flanks pressed out toward him. "There's nothing to fear." He gulped.  _She's right._   _I have to get over this,_ now.

Winter stepped toward Kinkajou, letting his eyes raise to her form. In truth, her lithe-qualities stretched even to her flanks. They were attractive… rather fuck-able if Winter was honest with himself.

He resisted face-taloning.  _I can't believe I'm really thinking this._  After another deep breath, he shook the doubt from his mind. He pressed on, taking another step forward, nearing her.

He traced her chest with his eyes, scanning the way her muscles fit together, leading his eyes toward the ligaments stretching from her shoulders to her wings. The appendages were as supple as her flanks. The membrane shone pink too, even as they flapped gracefully in a little display for Winter.

He smiled, taking in the way they moved.  _I wonder what those wings will look like when she orgasms?_ His smile bloomed into a quiet chuckle. The two dragonesses he'd mounted before had both thrown them out, flapping them unconsciously as they came.

_I'd like to see those wings flap for me._

He took another step toward Kinkajou, until he was directly at her side. His eyes sank back down to her abdomen, and he traced the string of muscles reaching down her stomach, all the way until his sight was obscured by her thigh.

He continued in a little circle until he was truly  _behind_  his mate. Her tail flopped down lazily, obscuring Kinkajou's vulva… and Winter would be lying if he said he wasn't a little aroused by the prospect of truly discovering what hid beneath.

His breath was short, actually.  _More than a 'little aroused', aren't we?_ Warmth seemed to be accumulating in his nethers too. Even his mouth felt dry. Winter found it difficult to rip his eyes from those hips. When he did though, they only fell into another trap: Kinkajou's eyes, looking back at him, a silly smile just below.

She wiggled her lower body for his viewing pleasure. "Enjoying the view, are we?"

Winter admired the way her tail wobbled ever so slightly as she swayed her body back and forth. He  _swore_ he could make out the edges of her vulva, just a faint sight of flesh, but it was enough to excite him further.

The warmth grew in intensity. Really, it felt like the blood was draining from his head, passing through his torso and into his pelvis. His thoughts were less focused than before.

 _Are pheromones in the air?_  He pondered the thought. It scared him, not as much as it normally would though. The idea of "losing his mind" didn't seem as bad if he did it with Kinkajou.

 _What would mother think? Me, sitting here, erect behind a Rainwing of all dragons?_ He could feel the sway of his penis, side to side, waving through the air. It was half unsheathed, dropping lower with every pulse of his heart.

He continued his circle around his mate, a purr of admiration building in his throat.  _I think she'd be rather furious, but fuck her anyway. It's time to leave the past behind, Winter._ He shook his wings in a rather majestic display, as if he was waterlogged. A great weight evaporated into the air.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kinkajou chuckled. Her smile became lopsided, a slight smirk building across her muzzle. "Maybe you should explore a little more." Her hips undulated like they were being buffeted by wind. They seemed to beckon Winter. "I think those talons might just be perfect for the job."

Winter's ears perked up even as they wriggled in disbelief. Kinkajou looked deadly serious, though. Her smile was reassuring at the very least. She nodded her head toward her flanks, giving him a wink in the process.

 _This day just keeps getting worse._ He swallowed the ball of anxiety building in his throat. This time he actually sat down behind her, just so he could move his front legs without compromising his balance.  _What do I want to feel first?_ It was a question he'd never have asked himself before today, but in the moment, it felt fairly natural.

He roamed her curves with his eyes, finally settling on her lower thigh, perfectly arched where it joined with her abdomen scales. They were plump too, perfectly so.  _Fuck-able indeed_ , he chuckled internally. His foreleg reached toward her trepidatiously. Winter met Kinkajou's gaze once or twice in the process, for ingots of confidence.

Her scales were warm, that's what he noticed first. So different from touching an Icewing. They were cold, but Kinkajou… she felt like the Sun against him. Then the smoothness registered in his mind. It was like dragging your talon against the face of a pearl, caressing Kinkajou's thigh. The scales glided beneath the tips of his claws.

With bated breath he rose his forearm, gripping her scales all the while, both the inside and outside of her thigh caressing him wherever he touched.  _I wonder what this feels like for her?_  He looked up to his mate.

She still had her muzzle turned toward him. Her smirk had left her muzzle, though. Instead, she still smiled at him, her jaw awkwardly slanted to the left, as if she was gently biting her tongue.

At his look she chuckled, eyes sparkling. "Go on, Winter." She forced a wink.

He felt the heat radiate from her inner thigh, right where her stomach met her leg. His talons pressed into the fold, massaging it gently. His other forearm reached toward her second leg, doing the same. A moment passed before he heard a muffled laugh.

"What are you doing down there?!" Kinkajou exclaimed between giggles, her voice jumping up and down in pitch. She looked back at him, sticking her tongue out.

Winter peered up at her from behind her tail. He smirked, "What, you don't like my loving  _ministrations_?" His right talon shot up to his heart in faux distress.

Kinkajou narrowed her eyes. "Your 'ministrations' feel like they're from an under-experienced physician waiting on their first dragoness," she deadpanned.

Winter just shook his head, a mischievous grin consuming his muzzle. His palms wrapped around both sides of Kinkajou's body, feeling along her stomach slowly. The maneuver forced him to bring his muzzle closer to his mate's flanks, but it was totally worth it, just to see Kinkajou's eye twitch.

"Oh… oh don't you—" Kinkajou broke off, her muzzle turning lavender, a color Winter had long ago associated with delight. Her hind legs quivered as his talons gently pressed into her stomach, tickling her soft underbelly.

"St—" she laughed "—Stop!" Another howl. "It tickles! Please… haha, no!" She struggled to remain standing, all the while Winter's muzzle rested on her back, watching her with an amused smile. "No, no, no! I submit!" Her tail lashed out, striking his shoulder.

He hit the ground with a laugh, collapsing behind her in the sand. Kinkajou dived away as he fell, submerging herself halfway into the beach sand, particles launching into the air.

Her green irises looked back at him through the plume of sand. He swore her gaze was corrosive.

"I hate you."

Winter raised his brow.

"No, really I do."

"I love you too, Kink."

"The feeling is not mutual,  _Winty_."

He face-taloned, not even making an effort to hide his sigh of disappointment. "That nickname doesn't work… it just—no." He shook his head. "Why do you insist on calling me that, exactly?"

Her talons shot into the air. "Because  _you_ insist that on calling  _me_ 'Kink.'"

"At least your nickname is just an abbreviation, mine is downright blasphemy." He dropped his voice into a husky, pompous sigh. "I am a prince, you know?"

She snorted. "Well, at least yours isn't synonyms with 'fetish',  _Winty_." She tossed sand at him dramatically, sticking her tongue out again.

"Just… just don't. I swear, you actively seek to disappoint me." She raised her brow too.

"Aren't I the one who's been waiting two years just for a  _little_  sexual relief and you've been lollygagging around not even helping your  _desperate_ ,  _deprived_  dragoness." She whimpered, widening her eyes for him, forced tears sheening in the starlight.

He almost felt bad.  _Almost_. "Personally, I think that name still fits pretty well, especially after a speech like that." Winter dramatically stuck his tongue out. Kinkajou scoffed in return, but devolved into a puddle of laughter.

She looked back up to him. "You so owe me oral once we get home. Just for all of this bullshit."

Winter's ears shot up, squirming in disbelief.  _That's an opportunity if I've ever heard it… you've got this, Winter._ A deep breath.  _I'm ready._ He paused for a moment, looking up to her with a  _hopefully_ suave smile. "Why not now?"

Kinkajou cocked her head. Her eyes widened, but they righted quickly, just as her maw stretched into an unnaturally wide smile.  _Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to regret this?_

"I was hoping to save that for tomorrow, but—" She shrugged. "—if you insist." Her teeth, visible behind a muzzle-wide grin, shone in the pale light.

She crawled over to him, making a trail through the sand. Right when her body came in range, wings shot out around him, pulling him into an embrace and enveloping him in darkness. Their stomachs pressed together while their sides rested against the sand.

Her muzzle made to kiss him, putting one of her talons around the back of his head, pressing him into her. Her lips tasted like sand for the first few seconds, but that scent of pomegranate and peach returned, even assaulting his taste buds.  _I wonder what her come tastes like…_ It was an alluring thought. And to think, he'd be tasting it very,  _very_  soon.

He moaned into her muzzle, dropping all pretense. Kinkajou whimpered back, and her other talon began to explore his body. Claws felt along his hips, grasping his abdomen. Their bodies even mashed together, stomach against stomach, groin against groin.

Winter could feel his penis pass over her scales. Kinkajou probably could too. The thought only pushed him to become more erect, weakly thrusting his hips forward, just to sustain the feeling of passing over her smooth underbelly. His own talon went down to her hip, clutching her the same way she was holding him.

She even rewarded his efforts with another groan, opening her jaw slightly in the process, widening their kiss. The oral embrace was devolving from loving into thinly-veiled desperation.

 _Holy shit, this is amazing._ She kept mashing her lips against his, letting loose two years worth of lust on his muzzle.  _Holy shit,_ THIS  _is amazing!_ Just then, Kinkajou's tongue pushed past his lips and into his mouth, sliding across his teeth carefully, feeling their edges as she made her way deeper. Winter had long ago learned to keep his saliva from infecting a kiss, but with her tongue so close, and the taste of pomegranate invading every corner of his mouth, he began salivating slightly. It didn't seem to disparage Kinkajou though, as she just flicked her tongue against his once more and moaned indifferently. F _uck that, THIS IS AMAZING!_

He reciprocated with a chirp of approval, humming his thanks. As she continued her tongue's onslaught, Kinkajou still clutched at his hip, slowly massaging his muscles as her talon ventured toward his pelvis, which still ground against her underbelly needily.

Winter would've licked his lips if he could. The very thought of her petite talons wrapping around his girth…  _Oh, Three Moons. That'd be… that'd be incredible._ His thrust into her underbelly again, just dragging his sensitive flesh against her scales. Breathing was a struggle now. Every exhale from his nose felt insufficient and every inhale felt weak. Kinkajou refused to separate, though, just pushing against him more. Warm air burst from her mouth into his, and from her nose into his face.

The wing cocoon surrounding them contained their heated breath, which began pressing in around him. At this point though, he was just too excited to care, even as his lungs pleaded for oxygen. He just wanted to thrust as his mind ran rampant with images, all born from the feeling of Kinkajou's talons sidling down his abdomen.

 _She's taking her time_ , he thought, attempting to smile despite the kiss occupying his lips. He only managed to moan, though, as Kinkajou pushed her tongue she wasn't so earnestly assaulting his mouth, she'd be smirking, he knew it. She was mischievous that way.  _I love that about you, though, Kink._

In return, he thrust his hips against her body harder than usual, imagining that he was actually burying himself inside of her. It was an… attractive thought, splaying her legs out on the beach sands and fucking her like he'd wanted to so many times over the past couple of years. To feel her genuine flesh swallow his length would be akin to magic. Just the fantasy of coming inside her supple flanks sent tingles of excitement along his spine.

How many times had he masturbated to the very thought of Kinkajou, just to feel disgusted with himself after he'd finished in his talons? Too many to count, honestly.

He'd always sat up in his bed at midnight, holding this shit-quality drawing of her in front of his ugly muzzle. He'd sit there for  _hours_  just trying to suppress the shame before  _finally_ working up the courage to touch himself.

The shame always returned, though.

Every time after he finished, come coating his claws and underbelly, he'd always felt nauseous, pungent,  _perverted._ Just for having a sexual thought about the dragoness he loved. Just for being mortal, not the  _perfect_ , pompous prince everybody expected him to be.

He was just done with it all, done with being scared. Done of being unsure. A pressure welled up in his chest.  _I just want to feel fucking loved… just for once, just for tonight._

He thrust once more, reveling in the feeling of each scale's ridge brushing against his sensitive flesh. A trail of pre-come smeared over Kinkajou's soft scales as his hips pulled back, sliding his entire length against her stomach. Their kiss only deepened as Winter made to push against Kinkajou's tongue, playing off of her movements and invading her mouth.

Her saliva washed over his taste buds, a foreign yet surprisingly familiar flavor. If he could only ever taste one thing for the rest of his life… this would be it. It was the perfect, mind-numbing balance of spiciness and sweetness.

Winter flicked his tongue against Kink's in a small dance, letting the vibrations of her whimpers echo through his mouth. Her succinct moans set the tempo of their tango, each whimper punctuated by his thrust.

Suddenly Kinkajou pulled back, her muzzle finally blooming into a grin. Her eyes opened for the first time since their love-making had begun. Her pupils were like individual moons, round and transfixed on his face.

She chuckled under her breath, barely an echo in the wind. Kinkajou was breathless, but she still choked out a mocking jeer. "Excited are we?" He rolled his eyes.  _I'd like to choke you with something._

"Doesn't sound like you're faring much better, love." He breathed deeply, chest visibly heaving for air.

"Winter," she deadpanned, forcing her muzzle into faux seriousness, "I  _will_  shove a pineapple up your snout." A moment of silence permeated the air before her grin resurrected itself like a phoenix in the flames. Winter watched her with amusement as she chortled gleefully, her pupils dilating again, focusing on him. Green irises seemed to envelop her gorgeous eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'd like to shove something down your throat."

"Ha! I'm sure you would." He suddenly became aware of the talon resting on his hip again. It had begun massaging his scales once more, descending slowly toward his unsheathed cock, dangling aimlessly from his side.

Kinkajou moved her muzzle closer to his, pressing their foreheads together, so their eyes were mere centimeters apart. "Maybe we could make that a reality?" She chuckled innocently, pecking his nose with her lips.

"Uh…" Winter gulped, conscious of just how  _close_ her talon was. The thought of her claws stroking him off reappeared in his mind. "I-I wouldn't mind." He coughed to break the awkwardness, but Kink's grin remained constant.

"I'm sure you wouldn't," she laughed. Her muzzle rubbed up against his, their scales sliding past one another sensually. She pecked at his lips, never fully committing to a kiss.

Just then her claw finally made contact with his eager erection. One claw trailed down his shaft, sending electric tingles through his body, toward his glans. "I don't think I'd mind either." Kinkajou smiled at him, giving him another peck, this time along his jaw. Then another. And another.

Her kisses matched the pace of her talon, slowly sliding down his length just as her mouth made its way to his neck. Another claw wrapped around his cock, this time massaging the ridge of sensitive flesh making up its bottom.

Winter whimpered into Kinkajou's shoulder as she kept pressing downward, planting kisses across his neck and shoulder. She wrapped her final claws around his cock too, grasping its girth carefully, slowly massaging it.

The talons made their way down his shaft then back up it, squeezing and stroking at it lovingly. Every movement of those claws sent sparks of pleasure shooting up Winter's spine…  _I just wish she had some lube. Then she'd really be able to get me off._ Winter closed his eyes, enveloping his world in black, just letting the electric tingles sparkle through the void.

He whimpered freely, pushing Kinkajou on. Her muzzle sank lower, and she was forced to change her position, moving her entire body downward. A trail of increasingly eager kisses down his stomach made Winter coo. Soon a trail of saliva coated his belly, lowering still.  _Is she going to…_ Winter gulped as the tingles grew in magnitude.  _I guess she was serious about the oral._

Her claws clenched his length, pumping his cock. The warmth of her talons surrounded him, a far cry from his usual body temperature. Her breath against his abdomen, though, felt a million times hotter, like molten gold spilling out across his belly.

Just then another dollop of Kinkajou's saliva trailed out across his stomach, cooling his scales. She scattered another hundred kisses along his belly, each lasting longer and going further down his body than the last. Every trailing brush of her lips and pump of her talon across his cock sent another lasting shudder up his spine, casting stars across his eyelids.

He resisted letting his tongue hang from the side of his mouth as his breathing became labored.  _Her muzzle isn't even around my cock yet… oh Three Moons, I can't wait._ "Kinkajou…" he breathed, opening his eyes and looking down at her.

She smiled up at him, laughing in an airy, jovial way. "Yes, Winter?" Her talon continued its stroking, delicately dancing around his length.

He anxiously smiled back, ears tucking down in embarrassment. "I-I uh…" He gulped. "I'd appreciate us hurrying  _things_  along."

She purred after a short laugh. Her muzzle rubbed up against legs, all the while she stared him in the eyes.  _Your muzzle is so close… please, Kinkajou._ "What kind of 'things', Winty?" She grinned wolfishly, clearly mocking him.

He ground his teeth together, but forced himself to take a deep breath. His lungs expanded and his mind cleared.  _Damnit, she's going to make me beg._

"Three Moons, Kink, just fuck me already."

The vindictive grin remained, but her muzzle lowered toward his shaft which pulsed with excitement. Another spurt of precum washed over Kinkajou, wetting her talons as they stroked his shaft with renewed vigor. They finally glided over his flesh, sending true pleasure shivering through every fiber of Winter's being.

Her mouth floated centimeters from his glans, partially open, enough so that Winter could see Kinkajou's tongue. He imagined that pink mass circling his cock, milking it for his seed. His heart raced, eyes focusing purely on her muzzle. "P-Please," he moaned, breathless. He caught her gaze for one last second. "Kink, please."

She looked up at him curiously, moments passing.

"Please."

The scales beneath her eyes crinkled in amusement, a grin blooming across her muzzle.

"Winter," she laughed. "You don't need to beg. Not ever, not you." Her eyes scanned down his body, taking her lover in fully. They finally settled on his erect cock, a narrow spire of white sheening with pre-come spread by the delicate talons supporting his shaft.

Her nose nudged his flared tip, sniffing deeply. "I've been waiting for this moment long enough."

Winter let a strained laugh slip past his lips. "Then what the hell are you doing, Kinkajou." He grinned down at her. "Make me yours."

She laughed, a giddy smile consuming her muzzle. Her agitated tail flicked back and forth, like a cobra striking, even as her ears waggled around in excitement. "I love you, Winter. Thank you for these past years."  _No, thank you…_ With that, her talon sank toward the base of his cock, and her muzzle opened wide. A dollop of pre-come was oozing from his tip, but Kinkajou's tongue made contact, lapping up the fluid. The drops of white rode along her tongue and back into her muzzle, where she spread the flavor around her mouth. Her eyes closed in ecstasy, muzzle raised toward the sky. "I'd forgotten that taste…" She grinned up at him before moving back down, kissing the peak of his erection, as if begging for another pulse of pre.

 _Why is that so fucking hot… oh fuck me, Kinkajou, why are_ you  _so fucking hot._

She delicately ran her tongue over his flesh in small licks. Her lapping slowly descended his cock, diligently tasting every centimeter of flesh. Her lips spread kisses along his shaft too, some evanescent, others lasting. Nothing was sacred, nothing went untouched. Even his testicles, hanging heavy just below his penis, were kissed.

Moments passed where Kinkajou simply covered his length with her saliva, still stroking him with her talons. The added lubricant allowed them to effortlessly glide along his flesh, sending sparkles of pleasure along Winter's spine.

Her muzzle settled near the peak of his cock, and she began to nuzzle its head, opening her mouth wider.

Winter's jaw dropped as Kinkajou's mouth swallowed his glans, heat and wetness exploding around his flesh as her eager muzzle sank lower. The bottom side of his cock slid atop her tongue, deep into her muzzle. Her cheeks brushed against its side, massaging every angle of his length. Then she began to suckle it, doting flicks of Kinkajou's tongue teasing his tip.

Winter moaned, harmonizing with Kinkajou as she too whimpered. The muffled moan sent vibrations through his pelvis and tingles along his spine.  _Oh, Kinkajou…_

Her talon still massaged the lower end of his length, pure white hiding behind green claws. She rhythmically squeezed the base, holding the organ still as her muzzle pressed deeper. Her tongue sloppily slid around his cock, coating everything with her saliva again. His flesh was thoroughly soaked, helping her slide the length around her muzzle. She suckled eagerly, coaxing desperate groans from Winter.

His eyes were trained on her face, and as her eyes reopened, they caught her gaze. Her pupils dilated, and she focused on him, moaning all the while.

 _Oh fuck, you're gorgeous._ She really was. Kinkajou's scales were rose-pink, perfectly contrasting against her stunning green irises. What really drove him mad was the way her cheeks puffed out, and from her mouth stretched a spire of white. There was something so satisfying about having the dragoness you loved so openly declare their appreciation for you.

_Please, never let this moment end._

He couldn't help smiling as he began stretching his entire body, pushing his hips toward his lover, offering himself freely. Kinkajou moaned in appreciation. She wet every centimeter of his length with languish strokes of her tongue. Her teeth gently slid atop his flesh, slightly tickling the surface.

Kinkajou's claws were forced to quit their kneading as she took more of him into her mouth. They moved lower, curling around his testicles instead. They fondled the orbs, individually caressing them. Winter felt them stir, as if they were sloshing with come ready to spill into Kink's muzzle.

Winter placed a talon across her cheek, stroking the side of her face as she continued sucking at his length. He couldn't finish a thought. Whenever one formed it was intersected by another flick of her tongue.  _Oh, Kinkajou… F-fuck you're good at this._

The combined pleasure of the blowjob and her talon's kneading of his testicles began to press on his mind. His tongue finally lolled out, hanging from the side of his muzzle. His eyes crossed, and the world began to blur. He felt something build up in his abdomen as well. His cock flared even as Kinkajou continued running her tongue down his length.

She moaned with reckless abandon, deepthroating him, pressing her muzzle up and down his length. "F-Fuck…" he groaned. The cry just drove Kinkajou to increase in speed. Her throat enveloped his flare before being exposed to open air. One moment his member basked in the glorious wetness of her muzzle, the next moment his erection was freed from her jowls. It always returned to her throat, though, where her muscles worked it from every angle.

The sensitivity of his genitalia was still rising. Winter felt Kinkajou's every breath wash over him. Her every movement caused her tongue to slide across his penis, forcing Winter a little closer to the approaching edge.

 _Don't you fucking come,_ he thought to himself, beginning to hold back the wave of pressure.

Kinkajou continued pressing into his length eagerly, swallowing, licking, and sucking his tender flesh. Her throat muscles contracted around his flare as she eagerly slopped her tongue around the rest of his cock.

_Don't you fucking come…_

Kinkajou's claws still danced around his testicles, delicately caressing them with soft strokes. Almost like she was coaxing them to produce more sperm. Kinkajou also gently squeezed the orbs, causing Winter to moan with pleasure and pain.

_Don't you fucking—_

Kinkajou's tongue slopped around his shaft once more, hitting his flare and stroking the sensitive underbelly of his already sensitive penis. Sparks flew in Winter's eyes, and he couldn't moan any loader.

"Kink… I'm gonna," he exhaled, eyes rolling back, "I'm gonna…"

The pressure in his abdomen built a dam, and suddenly the walls broke. His imminent release rushed up his shaft as the resistance fell away. Stars of pleasure filled Winter's eyes as he exploded into Kinkajou's muzzle. His talons pushed her low on his cock, keeping his length buried in her throat as he came.

The fluid came in spurts, pulses of spunk emptying inside of Kinkajou's mouth. Her tongue lavishly choked down each wave. Her desperate breaths and moans filled the air as she continued sucking furiously, coaxing every last drop of come down her throat. Every swallow caressed the exterior of his penis, causing another profuse gush of semen to explode forth from his tip.

Winter's caught her gaze again, giving her a dopey grin, mouthing "I love you." She smiled as best she could, moaning into his pelvis and rolling her eyes back as another wave of come splashed across her palette.

The dwindling orgasm left Winter light-headed. He couldn't wipe that grin from his muzzle as he basked in the post-sex glory, savoring the feeling of his final ejaculations. Once the spasms receded, he grew flaccid despite the heat and wetness of Kinkajou's muzzle. A wave of tiredness hit him as well, but he forced his eyes open.

Kinkajou swallowed her fill before slowly retracting her jowls, leaving a final kiss on his flare. She grinned up at him, wiggling her ears in amusement. "You should see your face right now, love," she giggled. "Enjoy yourself much?"

She licked at her lips while crawling toward him, the final traces of white disappearing from her muzzle.

"Well, I—" he began before being pulled into a messy kiss as Kinkajou finally neared his muzzle. Her tongue flopped about in his mouth, freely spreading flavorful traces of his own come around..  _Why does this turn me on so much…_ he thought, breathless, simply whimpering into Kinkajou's muzzle.

The kiss ensued for a mere moment, before Kink pulled back, looking frazzled even as she beamed at Winter. Her wings and tail twitched sporadically. Her eyes looked glassy even as she focused them on him.

"Winter," she said, a hint of desperation in her tone. Her tail twitched again.

"Yes, my love?" His voice quavered as well, the same note of desperation vibrating the air. He was ready though, ready to finally make love to this brilliant, fantastic Rainwing who was the most beautiful dragon he'd ever known.

She smiled awkwardly at him, her muzzle becoming a darker pink as her scales were tinged with embarrassment. "I-I'm ready. N-not just for oral… I want you inside of me." Kinkajou took a breath. Her grin became slightly more complete. "So, uh—" she forced a nervous chuckle, perhaps staving off the awkwardness "—fill me up like a…"

She trailed off, eyes crossing to look down at Winter's talon. They hovered just in front of her lips, quieting her. "Kinkajou," he said softly, right into her ear. His muzzle brushed against it, his lips teasing the edge.

He snickered at the way her body froze, ears laying flat against her head. She looked like a fox hiding in the underbrush.

"Y-yes?"

He smirked, unable to contain the smile as embarrassment smothered Kinkajou's face. "I'm ready too." Winter tucked a talon under her muzzle, raising her chin so their noses touched. Their eyes met, and he couldn't keep that contagious, giddy grin from his mouth. Their lips touched, transient warmth blooming on contact.

Air flooded his lungs, and he exhaled, expelling the lingering doubt from his mind. "After all this time…"

Kinkajou shifted in his embrace, turning so her feet were on the ground and standing up. Her wings fluttered occasionally, spread wide with excitement as she took a step away from Winter. Coils of pink and yellow colored her scales and wing membrane, embarrassment and excitement visibly dancing across her body.

Her expression was sheepish even as she waved her alluring flanks toward him, sending tingles of anticipation along Winter's spine. After coming once, it was difficult to become aroused again, but with Kink's body so openly presented…

Winter shook his head, clearing his mind and steadying his breath even as Kink groveled in the sand, protruding her iridescent flanks into the air while her chest kneeled. She gazed back at him. One jade iris watched his every move. As if recognizing his trepidation, Kinkajou winked, motioning toward her ass as she performed a slight dance. It was an invitation.

With a flushed muzzle, Winter stood, ruffling his wings and beginning to circle his mate. Her hind legs swayed, dragging his gaze along. Back and forth, like a pendulum.

Winter hung his mouth half-open. His tongue lolled out slightly, just the forked tip passing his lips. He looked like a snake, tasting the air. His eyes were locked on the curve of Kinkajou's belly, just behind her pink tail.

He kept circling, ears and wings twitching. Every revolution around his mate brought him closer to her body, an inch at a time. Kinkajou watched him intently, one eye trained on his face, occasionally fluttering down to his hips apprehensively. She even licked her lips once or twice.

Winter paid her no mind, though, nearing that despicable tail. Really, it should know better, covering his prize like that. Winter grit his teeth, feeling the fury run down his frame, his tail twitching with agitation.

_We'll see to that soon enough._

He smiled at the thought, teeth flashing silver in the moonlight. Winter slowed, raising a talon to touch Kinkajou's shoulder. He trailed the claws down her back, tickling and prodding, delighting in the slight twitches shaking Kink's body.  _You're so cute when you do that…_

Genuine admiration for her swarmed his brain, overcoming the lust-crazed fog for a mere second. She was just damn gorgeous. Oh, how he wanted to finally fuck her. Just to feel her recoil under his thrusts. Just to hear her demanding, pleasured cries.

And to think all he had to do was lift her tail and delight in what hid beneath. The inflamed lips, soaked with Kink's fluids… just waiting to embrace him. A shudder passed through his body, as if he'd been struck by lightning.

_I can't wait. Not anymore._

Winter's talons slid along her flanks, touching curved physique before finally settling at the edge of her body: where her abdomen merged with her tail.

His eyes shot up to Kinkajou's muzzle, nearly buried in the sand, watching his movement. All it took was a nod, affirmative and reassuring, for Winter to duck his head down. His muzzle sank down, beneath her tail as his talons lifted it out of the war.

A pungent fragrance immediately diffused into the air as Kinkajou's nethers were revealed. It hit Winter like a drug; he snorted and shook his head as his nostrils flared. His heart ran like a bronco.

He couldn't help coming closer, sniffing Kink's vulva like a predator, barely touching the plump, pink lips with his nose. Each whiff was like a puff of cocaine, his entire body convulsing as lust override his conscious.

He pressed forward, ignoring the Kink's whimpered pleas as his muzzle spread her lips a centimeter, teasing the outer edges of her pussy. The wetness soaked his ivory scales, running down his muzzle, but all Winter cared for was the intoxicating scent radiating from Kinkajou's core.

"Please."

The plea fell on deaf ears as Winter savored the aroma, eyes dilating, intensely focused on those puffed, eager lips.  _Maybe I can just have a taste..._

"W-Winter… please."

 _So receptive… so breedable._ Winter shook his head, dislodging the voice. But he couldn't deny his desire. His cock was erect, pulsing alongside his raging heart. Three Moons, it almost hurt, being so eager to delve into warm flesh. Still though, he just wanted one lick.  _Just one._

His tongue slithered out from his muzzle, a desert snake leaving its lair. It reached out towards its prey: the two fleshy mounds forming Kinkajou's precious, perfect pink pussy. Winter began low, his tongue slowly sliding up the organ, spreading those lips and savoring the translucent fluid pouring over his palette. It tasted like the finest wine, transient intoxication flooding through his mouth. He went for another lick, the two hind legs pressing Kinkajou's vulva into his face shaking all the while.

Faint whimpers sang a desperate song, calling his name.  _Come one, just one more lick._ Flavors of pomegranate and peach flooded from her pussy into his eager muzzle.  _Tastes so good… just like her mouth. Oh Kinkajou…_

"Winter!"

She called again, his name filling her muzzle. Another tide of fluid washed down her hind legs, wetting his tongue for the third time.

"Winter, p-please." That single eye looked back at him, dilated and desperate. "I… I want you." She gulped, muzzle flush with embarrassment, love in her gaze. "All of you."

Kinkajou looked ready to implode, desperation surging across her muzzle and pleasure wracking her twitching body. Winter smiled, though. He rose his head into the air, starlight radiating off his lustrous scales as he stepped toward his lover.

Without pause he threw himself on her back, feeling Kinkajou buckle under his weight as she was forced to stand fully up. Their legs lined up, his shoulders just above hers and their hips pressed together.

Their muzzles floated near one another, and Winter nuzzled Kinkajou's neck while humming a joyful tune. "Are you ready, love?" he whispered, biting the tip of her ear just to feel the shudder run down her heated body.

His erect cock stood ready outside her vulva, the tip just barely prodding her lips. A flow of pre-come soaked his eager glans, ready to blow its load in her soaked folds. Winter let the fantasy wash over his mind.  _She was under him, just like she is now, but her wings were fully spread, flapping as she screamed his name. Every syllable was met with another pulse of come, spewing forth from his cock, washing down her pussy, soaking her insides with viscous, virile seed._ Winter opened his eyes.

Kinkajou grinned up at him, a strained smile lighting up her muzzle. She chuckled, winking before suddenly pressing her hips backward an inch, splaying her pussy against the head of his cock. Warmth and moisture assaulted it, causing Winter's eyes to go wide and his teeth to grit together, shock staining his muzzle.

Kinkajou just closed her eyes, a slight smile growing on her lips as she reveled in their first touch. She pushed it down though, looking back at him. "Am I ready for you?" she laughed, "Always." Her pupil dilated, narrowing on his face. "Now make me your princess, Winter." She giggled. "I've waited long enough as is."

Winter snorted at her antics, landing a delicate kiss on Kinkajou's jaw before letting loose a frenzied whinny.  _I'm ready, Kinkajou._

He took a deep breath, forcing calm to wash over his mind. His eyes closed and teeth clamped down on his tongue as he began to enter the dragoness he'd desired to fuck for the last three years, warmth and wetness with an undertone of pleasure tingling along his cock.

"Good…" Kinkajou whimpered. "Just push forward right—ah, yes!—right there." He hushed moan wafted from Kink's muzzle as he pushed up against her entrance. Winter kept pushing forward, consternation filling his expression after a second.

He couldn't push past her splayed vulva, Kinkajou's narrow slit proving difficult to enter. Winter shook his head with determination, eyes narrowing. He began forcing his hips forward, slowly increasing the pressure against her entrance.

Kinkajou hissed as he forcefully splayed her vulva wide. "J-Just angle yourself—like that… just like that." Winter shuffled his forelegs awkwardly, aiming his cock downward slightly, still pressing the flare against her lips.

Slipping into her narrow slit required a hint of force, but his flare barely managed to pass her splayed vulva, fluid suddenly easing his sensitive glans into her body. The moment his cock entered her vagina, Winter gasped, his eyes rolling up as his cock lurched forward, resistance falling away as his narrower shaft seamlessly slipped in her slit.

"Holy shit," Winter moaned. The heat assaulted every centimeter of flesh, her walls like a hearth in the midst of winter, coaxing his cock forward with alluring warmth. He prodded deeper into Kinkajou, sending painfully pleasing shocks along his shaft, forcing small gasps from Winter's lips as he pressed farther inside.

Kinkajou moaned freely, pressing into him, eagerly sinking more of his flesh into her body. The evanescent whimpers were music to Winter's ears as her slick walls pressed around his penis, begging for every inch with mind-numbing, pleasure-sparking convulsions.

Winter couldn't quit his onward push, sinking his flare farther into her, occasionally pausing to abate the overwhelming pleasure but never stopping entirely. His cock sank into her pussy, spreading her vulva wide, allowing a stream of excess fluid to drip down her thighs. Beads of it slid down Winter's dick as well, sheening in the moonlight before soaking into the sand whenever the tiny droplets fell.

Whenever he met resistance, he pulled a fraction of his length from her lips only to push back in, embedding another inch of himself into Kinkajou as she moaned with delight. She was barely conscious, one exposed eye lazily following his movements as he assaulted her neck with kisses and bites.

Her ears lie flat against her head and her entire muzzle was lavender with joy, coils of loving pink pigmenting the rest of her body. Her tongue slipped from her mouth as another thrust pummeled her flanks. It hung from her lips as a smile bloomed there.

She was beautiful right then, truly. Winter had never met someone quite as pretty. Her muscles were perfect. They clamped around his cock, desperately stroking the poor organ in an attempt to extract its seed. Her breathtaking body swayed in rhythm with his, bringing their hips closer together as they danced. Even her muzzle was perfect, monochromatic with saliva running down her cheek, eyes glazed over and unresponsive as pleasure wracked her expression.

The cocktail of emotions fluttering around Winter's skull was overwhelming, so he just continued to thrust his length, reveling in the feeling of her slippery tightness sliding across his flesh. It felt similar to her mouth, but her pussy was a thousand times warmer, the fiery heat driving him to burrow deeper with every thrust. The smell drove him forward as well, pheromones drifting through the air, tangy and intoxicating.

Pleasure flowered from every angle as he fucked her increasingly harder, causing stars to form in his eyes and his own tongue to loll to the side. He groaned freely, moaning into Kinkajou's ear, encouraging her vagina to clamp down on his length and squeeze his shaft. His thrusts became more difficult as her walls tightened, and his penis pressed against every centimeter of her tunnel, pleasing every angle, drawing desperate cries from Kinkajou. Even the slightest movement sent tingles of joy down both their spines.

Her wet vulva was met with another meaty slap. Then another, and Winter bottomed out in her, perfectly matched for his mate. His entire length sat still for a moment, feeling the internal convulsions of Kink's core.

"Keep going, p-please," gasped Kinkajou, barely forming the words. She looked back at him, anguish burning her eyes, iridescent tears begging him to keep fucking her perfect pussy. "T-This is wonderful… f-feeling full." Grinning blissfully, Kinkajou massaged his stationary cock for a moment, her walls clamping down and releasing rhythmically.

"You feel wonderful," said Winter, a high smile infecting his own muzzle. He was on the moon, grinning stupidly, unable to do anything but let her walls, soft as velvet, stroke him off.

Kinkajou laughed back at him, still breathless. She leaned her body forward, dragging herself off half his mast before slamming back into his hips. "T-Then rut me, Winter."

She moaned, eyes fully closing as she drove herself into his shaft a second time. "Fuck me like it's mating season."

He chuckled, a silly grin plastered across his lips. "It's always mating season, love." He planted a solitary kiss on her cheek before he forced his cock from her depths and  _rammed_ into Kinkajou.

Winter folded his ears down submissively and let the lust take over, his mind going blank as his cock smashed into her again and again. He expended every piece of energy he had pummeling his mate's flanks, forcing them both closer to the imminent edge.

A symphony of howls joined the nearby sound of cresting waves. Moans and whimpers filled Winter's ears. He couldn't decipher either of their voices, just enjoying the simple pleasure of feeling Kinkajou under him. Her heated breath flowed over his face, chest expanding and contracting like a forge bellow. His breath washed over her ears and neck as he left sloppy kisses along her jaw, unable to focus on anything but the all-consuming pleasure radiating from his hips.

His testicles slapped against her thighs, each thud sparking electric pleasure, bringing him another step closer to the precipice. Winter could feel the pressure building in his abdomen, his sperm-laden balls striking repeatedly as he consistently hilted in Kinkajou. His flare reached the end of her tunnel with every thrust.

It was only another moment before he felt Kink spasm around him as her back arched, a guttural moan resonating from her throat.

"Winter! I—" She was cut off by Winter hilting in her again, jolting her entire body and freeing a moan from her lungs.

Her pussy clamped like a vise around his cock, convulsing spasmodically, squeezing and stroking his shaft. "I'm gonna…"

He was going to finish inside this dragoness, Winter was certain. He  _had_ too. His heart ran rampant as he fought to continue fucking Kink's cunt, resisting her tightness. He was going to claim Kinkajou as his, once and for all.

She kept spasming around him, a scream resounding through the night as Kink orgasmed… his name flowing from her muzzle as she desperately cried for him. "P-Please, Winter—" she moaned as he pummeled her narrow slit again "—inside." She kept whispering it, whimpering for him to paint her insides with virile spunk. Even her wings shook, flapping desperately, like a bird before take off.

After a moment Winter moaned too, throwing his head back and crying her name. His thrusts slowed as the pressure boiled in his loins. His assault on her cunt became frantic. He irregularly rammed his cock deep into her core.

He thrust twice before his testicles clenched and the pressure began moving up his shaft. With a final furious push, Winter drove his hips forward, sending his dick deep into Kinkajou's pussy, meeting her cervix with the tip of his cock.

The night rang with his cries as he came, exploding inside Kinkajou, pulses of come spewing from his flare into his mate. Her pussy clenched down on him, holding him still, forcing the tide of semen into her body. Kink's vagina swallowed wave after wave of spunk, coaxing every drop from him with gentle caresses. Eventually, the spasming stopped, and they both were left lying limp, Winter grasping Kinkajou in his forearms.

Primal satisfaction welled up in Winter's mind as he slumped to the ground, embracing his lover, pressing their bellies together.  _I made love to Kinkajou…_ The thought was so profound, so inexplicably exciting as well.  _I just had sex with my mate._ He kept repeating the line, even as an exhausted Kinkajou pressed their muzzles together in a uncoordinated kiss. Their tongues lazily flopped around in each other's mouths as their lips connected.

They both moaned freely, all shame disappearing behind the veil of post-orgasmic bliss. Winter weakly slid his spent penis from Kinkajou's loving cunt, appreciating the moan Kink gave as his shaft pressed against her inflamed clit for the last time.

Winter, separating from Kinkajou's lips, couldn't help but watch the trail of white drip from her narrow slit. Dollops of come painted her ass, and a line of spunk dripped down her thigh, pooling out from her sullied cunt.

Neither of them said a word, they just pressed their mouths together and kissed, embracing the urge to simply feel one another. A sense of calm came over the night, and the two of them, curled together in the beach sands, beneath the delightful twinkles of an entire sky of stars and the doting gaze of Pyrrhia's three moons, fell asleep.

Winter dreamt of Kinkajou, and he couldn't stop thinking the same thought, circulating around his mind.

_Thank you for believing in me as no one else would._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Thank you for reading, and feel free to comment any praise/constructive criticism. I'll be the first to admit numerous pieces of this story aren't polished. In fact, I'll be going over some of the many flaws below (there will *probably* be a second chapter, from Kinkajou's PoV, so I want to write down my failure in order to improve the next time):
> 
> Both Winter and Kinkajou's personalities aren't defined as well as they could've been. Part of the reason Kinkajou was sort of mellow in this story is because she's older, but I should've still done something with her as a character that made her stand out. Winter needed this too. He was a generic character in this story.
> 
> At the beginning of the fanfiction, I played up the themes of Icewing religion and how that impacts Winter's mentality. I don't think that stayed relevant throughout the entirety of the story despite the fact that I wanted it to. I should've focused on inserting more meaning into the story by better developing this plot-line.
> 
> The sex itself was extremely lazy. The personalities of the characters should affect how they mate, and unfortunately, it was rather generic. Also, the sex was too orthodox, cheapening the conflict that came before it. I should've sustained that conflict throughout the sex and slowed the pacing down. The characters should've felt genuine emotion while "making love" instead of simply fucking one another. 
> 
> The dialogue was meh, and ultimately, I'm terrible with characters. That's the truth. Next time around, I have to focus on making each quote interesting, insightful, and full of personality (who knows whether I'll be able to succeed in doing that).
> 
> Anyway, there are some more problems, but that would take a while to explain, so I think I'll leave it here. Thank you for reading once again.
> 
>  
> 
> *Quick sidenote: If you want me to try to write any ships, throw them in the reviews.
> 
> **Another sidenote: What do you people think about writing lemons with reptilian genitalia (cloaca/hemipenes) rather than mammalian?
> 
> ***Another another sidenote: I'll probably, at some point, rewrite this chapter.


End file.
